Roboticist
Being Dr. Light You're a roboticist! Half engineer, half doctor, all badass. You spawn in the assembly line, and must defend it from those seeking your flashes and energy cells. You have three primary responsibilities, which include making cyborgs, making mechs, and making robots. Cyborgs As a Roboticist, you hold one of the few jobs which can resurrect the dead. Your method is sometimes more useful than genetics - while cyborgs are costly in terms of materials, anyone turned into a Cyborg is still counted as dead, making cyborgification a useful alternative to executing traitors. To make a Cyborg: #Build all the Cyborg parts using an exosuit fabricator. #Pick up the chest, and add a power cell and a bit of wire by clicking on it with those items in hand. #Add two flashes to the head. Burnt out flashes work just as well as live ones. #Add all the pieces to the Cyborg Exoskeleton by picking them up, and clicking on the exosuit. #Find a dead body or living volunteer, grab them, and click on the operating table to lay them down. #Aim for the head, and click on them with the scalpel, then circular saw, then scalpel, then saw again. #Pick up your fresh brain and put it into an MMI (Research can make more if you've run out.) #If your volunteer was dead, now is a good time to check if they are still responsive. MMIs can hear and talk, so ask them if they can hear you. #If the MMI reponds, put it into the empty Cyborg. They are now reborn! If the MMI seems braindead, click on it with your ID to unlock it, then hold it in your active hand and click on it to eject the brain. The MMI can be reused, and the brain discarded or given to the chef to make cake. Bear in mind that brains will die if left outside of an MMI for too long - make sure you have an empty MMI on hand before operating. Mechs STOMPY STOMPY STOMPY Ripley Mech *Build all parts in Robotics Fabricator (how much metal it uses will be added later) *Attach all the parts to the Ripley's Chassis *Wrench it *Screwdriver it *Add some Cable Coil *Cut off the excess Cables with a Wirecutter *Add a Ripley Central Control Module (can be ordered from QM or made in R&D) *Secure it with a Screwdriver *Add a Ripley Peripherals Control Module (can be ordered from QM or made in R&D) *Secure it with a Screwdriver *Add the inner armor with 5 Metal Sheets *Wrench it in place *Use a Welding Tool to secure it *Add the outer armor with 5 Plasteel Sheets *Wrench it in place *Use a Welding Tool to secure it *Make a Drill and Hydraulic and add it to the Ripley (more Mechs will be added later) Robots Medbot Empty out a medkit. It doesn't matter what type, but it will effect the colour of the medibot.. Use a robot arm on the medkit. You can name the assembly by clicking it with a pen. Attach a health analyzer, and then a proximity sensor, and drag the new medibot to a well-trodden hallway. Alternatively, leave it in the Medbay lobby if you want to make the doctors feel extra redundant. Floorbot Empy out a toolbox, attach a robot arm, use a pen to name, click it with a floor tile, attach the sensor. Cleanbot Attach a robot arm to a bucket, name with pen, click with proximity sensor. Cleanbots have the advantage of cleaning with Space Cleaner, so won't slip anyone. Securitron Screwdriver a remote signaling device, add that to a helmet, weld them, add a proximity sensor, add a robot arm, click with stun baton. ED-209 Build a cyborg frame from your fabricator, then use metal on it to reinforce it. Attach a left and right leg and an armor vest (go yip at security for one of these). Weld them, add a helmet, a proximity sensor, wires, a taser, and a power cell. Done. Being Dr. Wily Anything you build(besides mechs) can be emagged. Cyborgs will become loyal to you and you alone, and unlock a special weapon based on module. Floorbots will rip floors apart, medbots will inject toxins, cleanbots will wet floors, securitrons will cuff everyone and ED-209s will make a lot of noise and fire at walls long after whatever they're aiming at has gotten bored and walked away.